1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic device, and more particularly to a brace for stabilizing the lower leg, ankle and foot after an injury in order to promote healing.
2. Background of the Invention
Injuries affecting the lower leg and foot are often treated by stabilizing and immobilizing any fractured or broken bones, and by supporting any injured joints such as the ankle. Tissue that surrounds the affected areas is also immobilized.
Removable leg walkers or walking braces are often used by physicians to treat injuries to the lower leg and foot. Such devices are preferred in some instances over plaster or resin casts because the devices can be removed for bathing or for access to the skin during times when the skin becomes dry or otherwise irritated, or for access during additional medical treatment.
A variety of walking braces for the leg and foot have been proposed in the past and are described in various patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,320,748, 4,693,239, 4,974,583, 5,078,128 and 5,176,623. Often, such walking braces include a relatively rigid sole, a pair of rigid struts extending upwardly from opposite sides of the sole and a relatively soft, flexible boot surrounding the foot and lower leg. The struts are located over the exterior sides of the boot, and a series of fastening straps extending around the boot and over the struts are used to tighten the boot to the leg and stabilize the lower leg in relation to the foot. In addition, one or more straps secured to the sole extend over the boot in areas adjacent the patient's foot.
Known walking braces are somewhat unsatisfactory, however, in that such devices do not sufficiently address the problem of fitting the walking brace to a variety of foot and leg sizes that might be encountered. As can be appreciated, manufacturing the walking brace in a large number of different sizes substantially increases the costs of manufacture. Also, it is relatively expensive for the physician to maintain a large inventory of walking braces of differing sizes in order to be assured that a brace of the correct size, and for either foot, is available at any given time.
The fit of the walking brace is important, as a proper fit can facilitate stabilizing and healing of the injury. A properly fitting brace is also more comfortable to wear, particularly when the patient is walking. Moreover, since many types of walking braces can be removed when desired by the patient, it is important for the walking brace to be as comfortable as possible and not unduly hinder the patient's normal activities so that cooperation from the patient can be obtained in wearing the walking brace for extended periods as may be prescribed by the physician.
There is clearly a need in the art for a walking brace that can be adapted to fit a wide range of foot and leg sizes, and yet provides proper immobilization and stabilization of the bones and surrounding tissue. Such a brace should be easy for the patient to remove or install as desired, and provide sufficient comfort for the patient so that his or her activities are not unduly limited.